What Can You See
by DegenerateTheMasses
Summary: What can you see without your eyes? When you can use them but refuse to do so? Follow a run away shinobi threw the darkness of his mind to find the melody that pushes him forward.    *first fic, New idea and I'm rolling with it. R&R*


What can you see?

Prologue

Thunder roared over the dark and twisted skies above Konoha. A young boy was tearing through the streets at speeds that rivaled the lightning. Rain pelted his face and tears streamed down his cheeks. Battered and bruised his body cried out with every step but his speed did not decrees. It only pushed him harder. He had to escape, get home to his Ka-san. He didn't know why the village hated him so much. He could never understand it. All he knew was his mother and uncle never judged him.

Home was a safe haven. Away from the taunts, glares, hateful words and beatings. He felt safe. His sandals slapped against the wet muddy streets as he turned a corner gravity caught hold and he fell. His eyes widened with fear, not for the fall, he could brush that off, but fear that the villagers chasing him would catch him. He slammed into the mud, his shoulder against the ground as his momentum pushed him down the slippery street.

He tried standing but the rain had turned the fine road to mush. He slipped and struggled desperately as the mass of footsteps grew closer and closer. Fear gripped him and he could swear he heard a voice in his head laughing. He bit his lip and yelled to himself "Come on! GO!" Traction! He darted off as soon as the thought came into his mind and his foot had found hold. Home was just over the hill.

'Almost there...' a ray of hope breaking threw. Pushing his young body to its limit he covered the distance in seconds, bursting through the door of his home. Slamming it behind him and pushing his body against it. His blonde hair clung to his face. Water, mud and blood dripped off his frame. Terror evident in his eyes.

"THE DEMON WENT IN THERE! GET HIM!" His face paled. They found him. He knew they were right behind him, but this close? Sliding down the door to the cool floor below he heard his mother and uncle rush down the stairs.

"Naruto? What happened to you!" His mother called out as she saw her 7 year old sons battered body huddled against the door. His uncle was quiet as he put his hands over the door bracing it. Looking down at the boy he nudged his head toward Kushina. "Go to her, I have this." Naruto tried standing but his body was not going to co operate anymore, it was to bruised and beaten.

Thunder cracked and the house shook as the force of nature showed its might. Kushina crouched down and gathered up her son who was limp and half aware in her arms. She hugged him lightly and carried him to the living room. These attacks on her son were common , but never this violent. Her son looked to be on the verge of death. She could tell he had broken ribs and internal bleeding from the blood that poured out the corner of his mouth when he coughed. His legs looked worse for wear. 'My poor baby... how could they do this to a child?' she thought biting back tears.

Harsh pounding could be heard against the door. "OPEN UP THIS INSTANT! WE'VE COME TO CLENSE THIS VILLAGE ONCE AND FOR ALL OF THAT _DISGUSTING_ ABOMINATION!" A man yelled and other shouted they're agreement.

Naruto began shaking in fear at the thought that they might get him. His mother brushed his wet hair aside telling him it will be okay. Kami she wished Minato was still here today. How things would have been different had he lived. Naruto would have grown up so much better she thought looking down at her son who's eyes were closed tight.

Naruto could hear voices and banging. He could hear his mother, the villagers, the rain, thunder and something else... Something dark. Something strong. He closed his eyes tighter and tried to focus on the feeling.

"**...Let...out...help..." **

It wasn't making sense. He had to strain to hear it.

"**Let me...Help." **

That time he heard it. But what was it? If it wanted to help then he should let it out right? His Ka-san and Oji-san were in danger. But something felt wrong with this. It didn't sound like it wanted to really help. He didn't have time to think about it the door had just cracked from the incessant ramming the villages were putting to it.

**"LET ME OUT! I'll help you... Just give me control..." **The sinister voice said.

He couldn't take all the screaming shouting and yelling anymore. It was now or never...

He relaxed and the world went black... and the screaming grew a thousand times worse...

Authors Notes

This is my first fic and Im a bit more than nervous about what people will thing. The story will be multiple chapters and I could use a good beta reader to help me down the road. I have chapter one halfway done as we speak. R&R people. I love feed back.


End file.
